For comfort
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: He wasn't really in love, it was only for comfort after their lost. Set after the snap.
1. Just for comfort

**This is my first Capkoye fic not my first MCU one tho (check bio for the link). I'm on board that ship cause Okoye and Danai can get it!**

* * *

At first, she would keep to herself, Okoye would be cold and distant. She would try to wok with the people she knew that was left, that could help find a solution to the snap and reverse it.

Steve had found her one night in the king court, eyes fixed on the empty throne, her fists balled by her side. He hadn't said anything, just stood by her side and kept a safe distance to not over crowd her. Until the moment he noticed the single tear rolling down her cheek that was highlighted by the glow of the moon. Without saying a word, he had brought his left hand to her shoulder and placed it there and she had left him do so; faintly leaning into it.

After that, Steve would always find ways to touch her. Little taps on her shoulder to get her attention, gliding of fingers down her arms for comfort and even a hand resting on her lower back; there was really no excuse for that one.

If Steve was honest with himself, he had noticed a pull to Okoye the first time he had laid eyes on her. Maybe it was her elegant but threatening stance, her stoic but soulful stare or even the great reverence she exuded. But there was one thing for sure he was completely enthralled by her. It only happened once before with another, but he couldn't say it was the same now.

It was very hard for the captain to not steal glances. He'd like to think that years of being Captain America and part of the Avengers had made him a master of stealth and subtlety. But there were times she would throw at him those glances as if letting him know that she had caught him staring.

Steve would let his eyes travel all over Okoye's body, sometimes letting his mind be overflown by images that would bring heat to his cheeks. He would try to shake those thoughts away, but his effort in doing so were very futile.

But he still refused to admit the truth to himself. So that's why even when she was standing in front oh him in the bedroom that was assigned to him in the palace; he tried to convince himself that the desire he felt for her was just his own need for comfort. He refused to even entertain the idea that she, herself could feel more for him. Steve wanted to believe that Okoye was only trying to fill the void they all felt, it didn't mean anything more than that.

He really worked on ignoring the fast thumping of his heart when she closed the short distant that separated them. He forced himself to not close his eyes when she trailed her hands up his arms into his hair; her own eyes dancing between his lips and eyes. His hands gripping at her waist, pulling her flush against him and finally meeting her lips with his.

And as he found himself languidly slipping in and out from between her legs; one hand latched at her hip the other on her neck as he took his time kissing her. He kept telling himself that it was only for comfort.

That he didn't do it for himself, that he didn't actually need her. That he hadn't fallen for her. It was only for comfort.


	2. Filling the empty

Something in Okoye had shut down after the event with Killmonger, she still refused to call him by his Wakandian name as she found him unworthy of it. Also, the betrayal of W'Kabi nearly killed her, although she refused to let it show. Okoye hadn't felt the same since. She was the same General if not a little more demanding on her warriors, fear of losing them in heart. But she was not the same woman. And then, Thanos happened.

So, to say that she was surprised when she felt a flicker of something she hadn't felt in so long, was an understatement. What had really taken her back was the cause of it; the Captain Steve Rogers. She hadn't seen it coming, after all those times closing herself off she wasn't expecting anything like that to ever happen.

She had thought that W'Kabi was the love of her life, that no one would ever take his place. So that's why she was fighting so hard against the feeling that was threatening to over come her. She had fought it every time Steve's hand would sweep all over her body, with every stare he would send her way, how his lips would bend in a flirtatious smile or in the way he would hold her close to him. She hadn't wanted to let him get too close to her in fear of going through what she had endured in the past.

And now with his head between her legs, lips and tongue taken their time worshipping her; his hands squeezing her thighs before caressing her flesh. Her hand buried in his hair, fingers pulling at the strands before pushing his head closer to her. She refused to think that what she felt was more than sexual pleasure, this was just to fill the emptiness she felt inside. That when his eyes crawled up her body to meet hers, what she saw in them didn't reflect what she had refused to let herself feel. There was no love, just filling the empty.


	3. Don't be afraid of feeling

They won. They brought everybody back, everything was back to normal; as normal things could be considered.

T'Challa decided to have a huge celebration in Wakanda and all the Avengers were invited. Everybody was enjoying themselves; happiness and elation were carved on everyone's feature. Steve looked around to the people that he considered close friends, some even family. He tried to be lost in the effervescence of the night's celebration, but his complete focus was on Okoye.

They never spoken about their situation, never revealed was bubbling close to the surface. All night long, Steve's eyes were trained on Okoye. He watched how she'd returned to her joyful self, how she'd throw her head back in laughter and how her body would sway to the beat of the music.

His gaze followed her movements as she dropped her arm that was encircling Brunnhilde neck and made her way to the bar. Taking a place right next to Steve, her body grazing his. The slightest touch made his jaw clenched.

Okoye signaled the bartender for 2 shots of something that'll probably will have no effect on Steve. The bartender placed the shots before them. Okoye brought the small glass to her lips, eyes staring confidently at Steve as she swallowed the liquid.

Okoye took her time to appraise his form, the way his dress shirt would cling to his biceps and stretched across his chest.

He momentarily captured his bottom lip between his teeth before taking the shot himself. Okoye's eyes followed the bobbing of his adam apple, quirking her eyebrow on how it had any effect on her.

They stood by each other silently, their bodies barely touching, daring the other to speak first.

Steve held her gaze before sweeping his eyes down to her lips and further down to her cleavage before bringing them back up to stare intensely into her eyes.

And that's how they ended up in a barely hidden corner of the castle. Steve sheathed deeply into her; his pants lowered around his hips. Okoye's dress pooled around her waist as he rhythmically moved in and out of her with long hard strokes, her toned legs keeping him close to her. His face buried in her neck as she ran her nails between his shoulder blades and grasping at his hair.

The muffled thumping of the music hardly covering her gasps and his grunts. Steve slowed his movement, leisurely rolling his hips as he brought his lips to the skin of her neck. Peppering it with kisses before biting down on the flesh, gaining a groan from Okoye. Okoye's own hips matching his speed, taking pleasure in the way she could feel all of him slipping in and out of her. She clenched her muscles around his member, making Steve falter. She did it again, Steve growled into her ear before picking up the pace once more. Okoye's moan fueling him, her knees pressing at his sides. Steve's hands grip tightly at her thighs, his fingers denting the flesh.

If the itch in her breathing and the irregularity of the movement of her hips were any indications, Steve knew that she was close. He slid one hand up her thigh, reaching her core, moving his thumb in a circle around her clit as he pounded into her. Okoye came with a gasp as Steve chased after his own pleasure. His hips faltered as grunts escaped his lips, his hips slowed to a stop. For a moment they kept still, only their chests moving with labored breaths.

Steve placed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder as she played with his hair. Steve would never regret moments like this, when he got to be with her. But this couldn't be it. He couldn't just go on like nothing ever happened between them, to just go on living without her by his side. Honestly, he was terrified of what he felt towards her, but losing her scared him more. Steve took a sharp breath in, trying to gather all of his courage to declare what he felt inside.

"I want you," He started, face still hidden in the crooked of her neck. Not yet confident enough to look her in the eyes, as her fingers stilled in his hair. "Not just like this." He felt a bit ridicule to reveal his feelings for her as he was still inside her, but he kept on going.

"I want a whole life with you Okoye. I want to see where this could become." He whispered against her skin, he could feel her heartbeat picking up. "Maybe it won't work, but I know that I can't keep on being afraid." He pulled his face away from her neck, finally brave enough to face her. "We can't keep on being afraid of our feelings for each other." He finished, gazing into her eyes meaningfully.

Okoye held his gaze not saying a word, completely taken back by his confession. Steve's eyes dropped as the feeling of rejection started to settled into his chest. Okoye's hands slid down to frame his face.

"Okay." She simply answered. She couldn't say that anxiety didn't fill her entirely, but she was tired of being afraid. She was tired of barely living a life, she wanted more and she wanted him. Steve's eyes shot up to hers, a smile appeared on his lips. Okoye beamed at him before pulling his face towards hers for a kiss.


End file.
